


All the wrong places

by spacey_ethan



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anorexia, Anorexic Brendon Urie, Bulimia, Bulimic Patrick Stump (Mentioned), Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, Feeding Tubes, Fluff, Hallucinations, I'm trying to make it light hearted, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its a psych ward lol, M/M, Mental Health Issues, NOT ROMANTICIZING ED'S, Ng tube, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, crackhead hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_ethan/pseuds/spacey_ethan
Summary: After experiencing a cardiac event during class, Brendon Urie is hospitalized and sent to a residential treatment facility where he is met many interesting characters. Wheelchair bound and a little bit scared- he's given a roommate and a pat on the back. Turns out he might just have feelings for him.A/N: warnings will be in each chapter ! pls be careful when reading, i dont wanna trigger anyone <3
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	All the wrong places

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings;
> 
> Graphic depiction of Eating Disorders (I.e. Thinspo & ED thoughts)  
> Throwing up (Mentioned)  
> Cursing  
> Self harm (Mentioned)  
> NG Tubes  
> ED terms  
> Medical terms and Trauma
> 
> pls be safe..,,. 
> 
> \- ethan

He had no reason to be stuck here.

  
  
But apparently, having a cardiac event during gym class isn’t something an average teen of his stature accomplishes. For the record Brendon probably should’ve listened to his ana-buddies and kept his exercise low-key.

  
  
After several days in the ICU, a psych evaluation, and being pumped with nutrients and fluids through Intravenous, Brendon started to get his systems up and running again. He (of course) was wheelchair bound, and staying that way until he was strong enough to eat for himself.

  
  
”I’m here to take vitals,” said the head nurse, snapping him out of his thoughts. Brendon didn’t even care enough to remember his name.

  
  
He didn’t need this whole, psych ward bullshit, many kids his age have heart problems.. and many kids his age are underweight too. Sure he did happen to have a problem but he could quit when he fucking wanted too.

  
  
“Can you hurry up? I’m really tired” he said in a horse voice, gaze shifting from the taller figure, Brendon let the man take vitals. He felt the disappointment radiating off of the nurse, almost like he expected something more out of him.

  
  
“All finished, I’ll check back in when we administer your meal. I wish you a smooth recovery process.” Smiled the nurse, hopeful.

  
  
Brendon had a hunch that feeling wasn’t going to rub off on him.

  
  
At least the nurse was nice, rolling him to his room, explaining the rules. He sat through all the shit spewed at him but at least it seemed short and sweet.

  
  
“Oh! Before I forget, you’ve already been assigned a roommate. Everyone here has one and you’re not being treated any different. He should probably be moving his things in sometime soon.” he paused with a gentle smile, almost waiting to see if his patient had any questions. He didn’t.

He was wheeled to the opening of his door, where he was met with his (assumed?) roommate putting his things away in the rounded cubbies attached to the back wall.

  
“Hello.” Spoke the tall figure from the farthest point of the room where the storage area was. His eyes were deep set and a stunning blue, they contrasted against his black hair, he almost looked too sane and put together to be in a place like this, Brendon genuinely wondered what his deal was.

  
  
“Oh hello Dallon, Looks like you’re going to be paired up with my friend Brendon here. He’s new and is gonna need a helping hand getting around.” The nurse smiled, unlocking a cabinet across the room that contained a stack of pillows and blankets. Dallon seemed almost unfazed as he moved the small thing of clothes he had with him, it's like he’s done this before.

  
  
“Understood Dr. Young” his roommate mumbled, almost inaudibly. So that’s his name.

  
  
“Well, looks like you’re stuck with me” Dallon said almost blankly. Brendon smiled nervously, despite the tape holding the tube to his face making it uncomfortable. With that the nurse left the two boys among themselves, saying a quick “Stay safe boys.”.

After introducing themselves to each other, Brendon was told by Dallon it was recreational time. He even offered to wheel Brendon there which he gladly accepted because his arms were killing him. 

  
Brendon examined the halls, They were eggshell white, an annoying color paired with white boards and thick plastic windows that Dallon didn't even glance at. The pair were silent, and it drove Brendon insane. “So, what are you in for?” He blurts out in an attempted joke, not thinking twice about the potential side effects. 

“I bet you’d love to know” 

Yeah, that’s kinda why he fucking asked.

He quickly piped down after that and let his head hang lopsided, his muscles giving up on holding his composure.

They arrive at a small makeshift cafeteria/group activity room, Dallan carefully maneuvered the chair into the room, leaving Brendon near the table so he could pull a chair away to slot him in.  
  
“So- this is the activity room, we spend most of our day here. We eat and play games and have “school’” Dallon hummed, rolling his roommate to the table. He took his seat across Brendon, resting an elbow on the table. Brendon took a mental note of the location, resting his arms on the armrests of his chair.

  
  
“School sounds fucking stupid..” he mumbled, glancing up to see if he had offended the guy.

  
  
“Oh yeah, trust me it is.” Dallon chuckled, keeping his fingers busy with a loose string on his sweater. This gave Brendon a better opportunity to further examine his roommate

  
  
“What...?” Dallon questioned while relaxing his thin fingers from removing the black string. The brunette visibly tenses, fuck he was caught red headed. Brendon quickly shifts his gaze to the table,

“Sorry, I uh, zoned out” He stumbles out, hating how awkward he felt. Suddenly, the walls seem so fucking interesting. The wall on the opposite side of them had the same thick windows as the ones in the halls, they peered out to the nurses station and a small pharmacy. It all seemed so suffocating, how was he going to live through these few months?

──────✧❅✦❅✧──────

  
  
It wasn’t long after Brendon and Dallon got settled in the activity room that people started to arrive. The sound of a chair scraping across the tile made the duo jump.

  
  
“Oh, sup Dal.. Who's this?”

  
  
This guy legit looked like he literally had no idea where the fuck he was right now. His long black hair contrasted oddly with his tan skin, his eyes looked almost black, making his vibes seem conflicting.

  
“Hey, uh, this is Brendon- he got here a little while ago. He’s my new roommate.”

  
  
“Nice man, I’m Pete.'' The man Brendon now knew as Pete, abandoned his ajar chair and shuffled to the small station in the very back of the room, there were plastic cups and little Styrofoam jugs of what he assumed to be water. It was a nice touch. He returned talking to a thin, pale boy in a cardigan, he opened his mouth almost immediately to talk to Dallon, “Dude! those pills they put me on yesterday are kicking my ass, and I couldn't get any sleep last night 'cuz head nurse had to pull an all nighter in me and Pete’s room, probably to make sure I didn't puke em up like last time”

  
  
“Gross.. I don’t know how you do that to yourself” Dallon retorted, making a disgusted face. Brendon glanced at Dallon, watching his eyes as he politely watched Patrick as he talked. Brendon began to notice something though, the quick eye movements that would dart across the room then back up at Patrick, they were so noticeable Brendon didn’t know how he missed it at first. He followed the guy's glance, it led to an empty corner near the water cups.

  
“How about you new guy.. What are you in for?”

How the fuck do you explain that your anorexic without saying you’re anorexic? 

Brendon held his breath briefly, looking at the faces that stared back at him. 

“Oh I uh.. I’m anorexic,”

Wow, you nailed that one on the fuckin head.

The group nodded, everyone seemed so nonchalant about their diagnosis.. It was kinda sad.

“Shit dude, I’m bulimic! You’re literally the first male we’ve met with anorexia in this place,” Patrick settled into the chair next to Brendon, Pete filling the place across from him. He examined Patrick for a moment, his eyes tracing the prominent collarbones and his dainty wrists. He looked gorgeous and everything like Brendon wished he could possess, (Despite already having it) he wished he was that fucking tiny. 

“Most people that come through are always these blonde, skinny, teenage girls who do cheer and have self diagnosed BPD, it’s some pretty stereotypical shit.” Patrick expressed.

Pete soon offered Patrick some of his water, to which Patrick happily accepted. It was so domestic and sweet to watch play out. The two of them seemed very close, it was nice to see something familiar and to see people for their personality and not their medical history. 

The boys continued to converse, almost completely forgetting Dallon was there until the other shifted in front of him. He just now noticed how quiet he was and it was kind of frightening. Dallon’s eyes were glued to the wall, but instead of glancing like he had been, he opted for staring.

Nervously, Brendon turned to Pete and Patrick.

“Is he okay...?”

“Yea... He just gets like that sometimes, It looks like a seizure but I swear it’s not,” The blonde answered vaguely, “They think he has flashbacks… He also has schizo-affective so it could just be a hallucination.” He shrugged. 

Brendon tilted his head to look at his roommate, his pupils were large and his brows were furrowed as if he was searching for something, if he didn’t know any better he would say he was tripping on drugs. He felt awful staring but he just couldn’t help it, it was scary.

Eventually he snapped out of it, but he clearly didn’t give off the same vibes. His eyes looked sad, but he was obviously trying to be polite and engage in the conversation- which somehow ended up being about coffee and how shit french vanilla creamer tasted straight from the bottle. 

Some time passed and the food for lunch began to be rolled in.

“Ugh, it’s lunch time already?” Pete groaned, his attention being caught by the nurses bringing in black carts covered in black stackable plastic meal covers, just like they had in the hospital. “But we didn’t get to finish our game from breakfast!” Patrick whined, shuffling the already pre-shuffled cards the nurses provided. 

Brendon straightened his previous posture and directed his gaze straight to Dallon, who held the same blank expression. It was meal time. He knew the others were going to judge him, he knew he was going to start gaining weight and everyone was going to look at him and call him a fake because he wasn’t going to look the part anymore. He couldn’t deal with that. He couldn’t deal with ever being fat again. He _couldn’t_ let the nurses administer his meal. 

The brunette began darting his eyes around the room, looking for a way to escape. ‘Maybe if I rip my tube out…’ he began thinking, ‘No! That’s fucking stupid they’ll just knock me out again’ 

“Fuck..” Brendon exhaled and crossed his arms, letting his hands grip at his shoulders, which drew the attention of Patrick and Dallon. “Hey, It's going to be okay, they had me on a tube when I first got here too. We all understand, it’s a part of the healing process. Look, I’ll go up there with you!” Patrick smiled at the thin male, “Also, don’t rip it out.. They’ll just put it back in” Dallon added with a soft snicker, that’s definitely a story Brendon wanted to hear when he wasn’t so fucking anxious.

“Table 23!”

The brunette watched the boys as they stood up around him. Patrick took the position of driver and wheeled Brendon to the food carts while Dallon and Pete walked beside them conversing quietly. 

They were all met with a nurse wearing pink scrubs, she looked very concerned with the 10- maybe 20 hungry patients waiting at their tables to be called down. 

  
  


──────✧❅✦❅✧────── 

_Brendon’s POV_

──────✧❅✦❅✧────── 

  
  


“Bracelets please” She said, fishing the bar code scanner from her scrub pocket. 

The nurse carefully rang up all of our bracelets and began walking around the cart in search of our meals. It wasn’t as scary as I thought it was gonna be? She hummed while she uncovered each meal, they were normal rounded plates, which she moved onto a tray that held a clear plastic cup of grape juice, another clear cup with condiment packets, and plastic silverware. 

The food looked fucking nasty so apart of me was glad that I was being given a 1000ml bag full of peach-colored nutrients that laid on a separate cart. 

“Okay, Mr. Urie, a nurse will be here shortly to administer your medication and your lunch, you can sit with the other patients while you wait. I’ll call you down when he’s here.” spoke the nurse calmly, it was a change from how they were in the ICU, they didn’t even explain what was happening, they just did it. 

“Alright, thanks,” I said in confirmation, watching everyone else receive their meals. I let Patrick set his tray in my lap seeing as his hands were a little busy wheeling me to my spot.

We all returned back to our table and I watched as they all started to examine their plates. Patrick grimaced at his food, and I couldn’t blame him- it looked like actual canned dog food.

“Dude, I told you not to order that… Remember when I got it last week and I literally had to drink mustard to get the taste out of my mouth?” Pete laughed, stuffing brown rice with hot sauce (that was originally meant for whatever the fuck Patrick got) drenched over it.

“God I’m kinda glad I got a feeding tube” I laugh, earning giggles from everyone else. 

Again, it wasn’t that bad here.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too much !! i've been working on this story for a year and with that i've gained some experience, that being said- if you ever need help battling something, not even ED related, i'm here. 
> 
> i've dealt with anorexia for four years now and i really hate watching people who can easily be guided away from harm put themselves in danger just because they thought it was cool or hip,, if you're think about it, don't. please. the damage is irreplaceable. 
> 
> \- ethan


End file.
